¿Porqué no lo hiciste tú?
by Odette Vilandra
Summary: ***MANGA SPOILERS**** Historia debe tener tantos hijos como sea posible para que siempre haya un titan con sangre real que acompañe al portador del fundador. Esa primera tortura que dolió más allá del dolor físico, pero al menos, hubo alguien ahí para ella. Eren x Historia.


**¿Porqué no lo hiciste tú?**

Lloraba. Sus lágrimas brotaban en silencio de sus ojos, pero de su boca, ni un sonido.

A pesar del dolor que ya había pasado.

A pesar del ardor que aún sentía.

No decía nada, solo miraba hacia un lado mientras aquella tortura terminaba.

—Historia…

Ni siquiera lo miraba, pese a escucharlo decir su nombre una y otra vez. Si era honesta consigo misma, no recordaba el nombre de él, ¿Acaso importaba?

En ese momento ya nada importaba. Pensaba que podía con esto… Grave error, pero ya era tarde para dar marcha atrás.

 _«Zeke Jaeger»_

Ese era el nombre en el que pensaba en esos momentos. Nunca lo había visto ni cruzado palabra alguna con él, y aunque era su aliado y lo veía como tal; sin embargo, en ese instante, lo odiaba.

Odió a Zeke a cada beso que aquel amante… ¿Cómo se llamaba? Le propinó esa noche.

Odió a Zeke cada que sentía las manos ajenas posarse en su piel.

Odió a Zeke cuando aquel voluntario tomó su virtud, y seguía odiando a Zeke en esa tortura que parecía no tener fin.

Los chupetones en su cuello y pechos, las marcas en sus brazos, el arañazo en su espalda, el dolor al ser poseída, y el ardor de cada embestida. Todo era culpa de Zeke Jaeger.

No, también era su propia culpa por acceder al trato, y también por eso es que lloró durante todo el acto.

Él se quedó dormido en el lecho real cuando todo finalmente terminó, mientras que, por su parte, Historia se puso un camisón, y salió de su alcoba.

* * *

El silencio en el jardín del palacio de Mitras fue interrumpido por el golpe de un puño en el tronco de un viejo árbol.

—¡Historia por qué! —Exclamaba furioso cada que recordaba la reunión meses atrás con los Azumabito—. ¿¡Porqué tú, porqué!?

—Porque soy la reina.

Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa al no esperar una respuesta de nadie, creyéndose totalmente solo. Volteó, y la miró embelesado ante la visión de su menuda silueta en aquel largo y vaporoso camisón.

—Hi-Historia… —Se acercó a ella, y aunque la reina había secado sus lágrimas, sus ojos seguían rojos, y había rastros en sus mejillas los cuales, Eren notó —. Lloraste —le acarició la mejilla con dulzura—. ¿Pasa algo?

Primero lo miró con sorpresa, no esperando que él, o nadie, pudiera darse cuenta que había estado llorando.

Luego su sorpresa se tornó en odio, nuevamente, hacia Zeke. Y su odio finalmente detonó en dolor.

 _«¿Porqué a mi?»_

En tan solo un segundo recordó toda su vida, y las lágrimas volvieron a acumularse en sus ojos.

¿Acaso no era suficiente haber sido odiada por su madre, y rechazada para luego ser utilizada por su padre?

¿No era suficiente haber sido abandonada por su primer amor?

¿No era suficiente tener que asumir un cargo que nunca quiso?

No. Parecía que, para Dios, o quien fuera el que escribiera el destino de Historia Reiss, no era suficiente con ello.

También le habían arrebatado la libertad sobre su propio cuerpo, y su descendencia.

Mikasa, Sasha, en el futuro ellas podrían decidir a quien entregarse, y ambas tendrán hijos un día con quien ellas elijan; pero no ella. Ni siquiera eso pudo tener.

Entre la pregunta de Eren, y el instante en que sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, transcurrieron si acaso un par de segundos. Eren no entendió porqué Historia lo abrazaba y lloraba entre sus brazos, él solo atinaba en acariciar el rubio cabello.

—¿Qué te pasó? —preguntó preocupado—. ¿Te hicieron algo? —Sus manos abandonaron el cabello de la reina cuando sintió las manos de ella abriendo su camisa—. Historia, ¿¡Qué!?

—Házmelo tú —dijo entre sollozos.

—¿¡De qué hablas!? —Sus mejillas se tornaron rojas cuando finalmente su torso estuvo descubierto, y su piel se erizó, y su cuerpo reaccionó ante el suave tacto de ella.

—¿¡Porqué no lo hiciste tú, Eren!? —Reclamó con amargura—. ¿¡Porqué dejaste que otro fuera quien…!?

Y lo entendió. Temía tanto que ese momento llegara, en especial, porque sabía que nadie iba a enterarse de nada hasta que ya hubiese sucedido; justo como ocurría en ese preciso instante. Bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Historia… —No sabía qué decir, de pronto, la miró con más detenimiento. Las marcas amoratadas de los dedos en sus brazos, los chupetones en el cuello. Solo la abrazó.

—Házmelo tú, Eren —pronunciaba débilmente entre sollozos, mientras su llanto amargo caía sobre el pecho expuesto de Jaeger, al tiempo en que intentaba besar el torso masculino.

Pero el cálido abrazo de él la hizo detener cualquier maniobra erótica, haciendo que su llanto acrecentara al ser apedreada por la realidad de todo lo que sucedía.

Ya habría otro momento para enfurecerse, gritar, inconformarse. En ese momento, su mundo era ella, que lo necesitaba más que nunca en ese instante en que estaba tan deshecha.

 _«¿Porqué no lo hiciste tú?»_

Se recriminó mentalmente por no haber accedido a ser quien la tomara. Sí, estaba en contra de que ella tuviera qué pasar por todo eso; pero el verla así, tan herida entre sus brazos, deseó retroceder el tiempo y haber sido él… Pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

Por ahora, sólo podía confortarla, sostenerla. Por ahora, solo podía estar para ella.

 **FIN.**

* * *

 _Holi!_

 _Perdonen esto que fue super sad, pero, necesitaba sacarlo de mi retorcida mente... Y culpo de esto al novio de una amiga mía a quien adoro con toda el alma, por un comentario que su amoure hizo respecto a las declaraciones de una de las leakers del manga, quien dice que el 108 tiene cosas controversiales._

 _Él dijo que, si íbamos a ver en el manga el cómo fue la concepción del niño de Historia; que fuera un personaje "X", y que ella llorara mientras se lo hacen. Sí, quizás fue algo cruel pero le doy la razón en algo: el mundo de SNK es cruel... O brutal según el dub latino xD_

 _Y de ahí nació esta idea sad... Aredhiel, linda, este fic es culpa de tu amado!_

 _Y ya que sufrieron conmigo al leer esto, ahora espero me dejen lindos, sads y enkokorantes reviews para leerlos mientras me hago bolita y lloro XD_

 _Ciao!_


End file.
